1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus, a wireless communication system, a wireless communication method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a wireless communication system such as a wireless LAN, packets which are transmitted consecutively from the same sender are received in some cases. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-167358 describes the technique that, when determining that two or more packets with the same destination are received consecutively, creates one transmission frame by regarding the packets as consecutive data.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-167358    [Patent document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-2724    [Patent document 3] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-3719